You are worth it
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: Addison is always second guessing herself what does she need or more importantly who does she need to show her she's worth it.


A/N: hey guys this is a one shot so if you don't like one shot or this particular pairing you can quit out now anyway on with the story

Third POV:

It was a cold winter morning in Los Angeles, Addison was in her kitchen making breakfast and getting ready for work at the practice when she heard her doorbell rang, Addison thought this was weird as the only visitor she gets are her co-workers but they are all at work so rules out her colleague, Addison look into the peephole and saw a familiar looking mope of blonde hair but couldn't think who it belongs to as she opens her door she saw someone she thought she will never see ever, Meredith Grey.

"What are you doing here?" Addison's voice was laced with confusion as she looked at Meredith

"I came to tell you that you are worth it even if you don't think so," Meredith said to Addison

 _Flashback to 1 month ago_

 _Meredith woke up to a blinding headache and feeling the urge to vomit but before she could hurl to her bedside floor she could feel a person's body heat under the cover of what seem to be a hotel room, she looked at the mope of messily strewn red hair and a sudden horrifying realization struck her, she was in bed with her ex-boyfriend's ex-wife, Addison Montgomery, she looked on with wide eyes as she was momentarily froze in time as her bed partner started waking up, Addison open her eyes trying to block out the light with her hands before realizing that she was not the only person in bed, she looked to the frozen blonde in horrification both of them then stared at each other before knocking out of their stupor and tried to rush to the bath room but because the both of them was going to the same direction but ended up bumping into each other instead, each looking at the other longingly before they knew what had happen._

 _(Lemon uo ahead read at your own risk)_

 _Meredith was on top of Addison kissing her neck in between her boobs all the way down to her surprisingly toned stomach as Meredith kiss and bit her way down, Addison was making pleasurable sound clearly enjoying what Meredith was doing to her body, but her restrain didn't last long as Meredith stick two of her finger into the red head vagina and an instant response was what she got, Addison was already fired up from just now kisses was holding to her last thread of restrain as she scream Meredith name so loudly that they were sure that their neighbors next door had heard it, the two of them continued this until both of them were flustered and sticky with sweat._

 _(End of lemon)_

" _What's going to happen now?" Meredith ask Addison, Addison looked at her with a 'are you kidding me look' "we forgot this ever happen because I know I'm won't be between you and Derek's relationship" Meredith looked at her in shock and think how could she say that to herself but nevertheless she buried the feelings she held for the red head and went to the bathroom to freshen up while the red head was left to her thoughts_

 _A few weeks after the incident_

 _Third POV:_

 _Meredith was going into work when Cristina walked up to her and said that Dr Addison Montgomery has quit and had gone to LA to her own Private Practice, it has been a little awkward between them but to say Meredith was devastated was the understatement of the year, she no longer had that happy bounce un her steps when she was working in the hospitals, she broke up with Derek as he said that he feel like she has been ignoring him since Addison left and not even over night, he had already found himself a new girlfriend to replaced the old one, this development sent Cristina in overdrive as she has no idea what seem to be the cause but promise to keep a close eye on Meredith, the only person who knew of what had happen was Callie Torres, Callie was slowly seeing the girl her best friend fell in love with slowly retreat back into the shell of her former self, until one day Callie has had enough and broke and told Meredith that she knows what happen and agree to help her, so the next day Meredith was all packed and ready to go to LA to meet the girl that she has love since she first laid eyes on her._

Present

Third POV:

"So you're not going to let me in?" Meredith asks Addison teasingly, while Addison snapped out of her stupor and usher her in "why did you do all that for me?" Addison asked tears streaming down her face when Meredith story soaked in, "liked I told you you're worth it" Meredith say before leaning in for a kiss which Addison returns with much vigor but the kiss was not full of lust, need or want it was kiss o assurance that they will be there for each other through thick and thin.

Few years later

Third POV:

It was the 10 year reunion of the grey-Sloan memorial hospital and every ex workers were invited, Meredith was carrying her 1 month old baby Eleanor in her hand feeding her breast milk and Addison was standing next to her wife holding onto her two child, 6 years old Zachary and 4 years old Olivia, Addison then guided Olivia and Zach to the refreshment table to satisfy their hunger for a little while longer, Meredith was force to stared at the bar while looking at the baby who was peacefully sucking on her mother's breast for milk in exasperation "can you please grow up I really need alcohol right now" "talking to yourself" Meredith turn around and look for the source where the voice was coming from turning around Meredith saw Derek's smile slipped off his face "Meredith…" came Addison voice as she looked at the scene in front of her, Addison grab Meredith hand and hold it in a tight hold as Derek saw what the couple action was "wha…how I think you owe me some explanation" Meredith called Cristina to take care Eleanor and Alex was taking care of Zach and Olivia.

"So how did it happen?" Derek asked a hint of desperation in his tone "I have love Addie since I first laid my eyes own her when she introduce herself as your wife" Meredith said with no shame whatsoever as she believed that who you fall in love with is your own choice "fo…for that long than why did you wait until so long to break up with me than?" Derek ask trying to find some answers "I thought that she still loves you and will never give me the time of day than after we slept together drunk she left so quickly I was going into the shell of my former self" Meredith said unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Derek looked into both their eyes and see the live and devotion they have for each and decied that if they could move on why can't he so he congratulated them and got introduced to their kids and left to find a persoon that will looked at him like he will look at her with love and devotion

Hope you enjoy this little one shot that I have wrote as usual R&R

PEACE OUT


End file.
